


just a matter of perspective

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Murder in Suburbia (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has thoughts at points in their relationships with others (or, in some cases, the relationships <i>of</i> others). Here are some thoughts of various couples at various stages in said relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a matter of perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> This is a collection of drabbles focusing on introspective pieces of a romantic nature from a variety of fandoms. The title comes from a quote by Richie Singh in Chasing Butterflies.

  
**All The Confidence In The World**  
Sherlock  
_Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper_   


She never seemed to be jealous. He could see women giving him the once over, practically undressing him with their eyes, and they'd been doing it ever since Janine's lies ran in the tabloids, but Molly never seemed to mind. He had no idea how she did it, because every time he saw a man look at her twice he saw red. How on earth did she manage it? He had no idea how she could stay so calm.

He looked at her and saw how lovely she looked, how beautiful her smile was and her kind her eyes were and he wanted to spend every moment studying her. He would hold her close, feel the curve of her waist underneath his fingers, the warmth of her skin and never want to stop touching her. He would kiss her lips, move down to the nape of her neck, explore lower and consider himself the luckiest damn man on the face of the earth. And he would damn well fight any man who looked at her and thought that they could try and entice her from him.

And yet all she would ever do, when the women came near, was move a little closer, wrap an arm around him and give him a warm smile. Maybe a peck on the cheek. If he was lucky it would be a kiss on the lips. And then she’d pull away and that was that. No glaring, no anger, no outright rudeness towards the people making eyes at him. Just a subtle show of affection and that was all. It was as though she knew she didn’t need to do much more than that. He just hoped one day he’d be that confident.

  
**A Possible Exception**  
Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries  
_Jack Robinson/Phryne Fisher_   


What was a proper courtship for an unconventional woman? How on earth did he even do that? Did she even _want_ him to would be a better question. It had seemed she might, possibly. But he wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he wanted to court Phryne. He knew she had dalliances with a string of men under her belt, and he wasn’t interested in being another one of her notches.

Somehow he got the feeling she didn’t want to make him one, either. He got the feeling she looked at him differently. He wasn’t another Lin Chung or another Warrick Hamilton or any of the other men who had crossed both their paths who had ended up in her bed. He was…unique. She doubted she would settle for any of the others but perhaps, with him…maybe she would stay with him. Maybe.

In the end he decided dinner was a simple enough approach. A safe approach. There was a lot that could be said for a good meal with a fine wine, a lot that could be said _at_ a good meal. A lot that he could learn about the honourable Miss Phryne Fisher…and, perhaps, a lot that he could share. He’d have to see where the mood took them.

  
**Sent And Received**  
Doctor Who  
_Madame Vastra/Jenny Flint_   


When she began her relationship with Jenny, her home had been rather barren and sterile. It was Jenny who had started to bring in the flowers. She started to notice the many different types of flowers that there were, and eventually she asked Jenny why those particular flowers. Jenny said she was giving her messages in the language of the flowers. Once she began to explain it, Vastra was intrigued. Soon enough, she took over the ordering of flowers for the home and the contents of the greenhouse. And soon, she began leaving messages for Jenny.

Red chrysanthemums, forget-me-nots, honeysuckle, red roses, violets, melianthuses, Rose of Sharon...they all pointed to the bonds of love shared between them. Gloryflower was in the bouquets because she admired Jenny's beauty; clematis because of her appreciation of her mental beauty; circaea because of the fascination she had for her human lover; Spanish jasmine because of how she made her feel; justicia because Jenny was, in her opinion, the true perfection of female loveliness, even if she was a human.

And she knew that Jenny understood the language well enough, because while she did not send her flowers in return, she wore the scent of peach blossom, which she knew meant "I am your captive" in the language of the flowers. And each time she would catch a whiff of the scent on her lover or hear someone compliment Jenny on her lovely perfume she would smile, knowing the true meaning of the scent she marked herself with: that Jenny was hers, and only hers.

  
**Wanting More Than Just A Brief Fling**  
Sherlock  
_Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade_   


He was fairly sure that what was going on between himself and Mycroft could be considered infatuation. It was a rather intense passion, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since the beginning of his relationship with his wife, at the very least. He found he wanted to be near Mycroft as often as possible, be as close to the man as he could. He found himself thinking about him more than he didn’t.

He could play it off as an infatuation, as something that would just be a brief fling, that would burn bright, flare up and then burn out eventually, but he wanted more. It probably wasn’t the best idea, for either of them to even _attempt_ to have a relationship, but it was what he wanted. But Mycroft had his reputation to keep, and he had his and…

But there were times he didn’t care. There would be times he wanted to say “fuck it all” and try for something more with him. And maybe he’d tell him, some day, before it all went to hell on them. But for now, as he stayed close to him, taking advantage of this rare moment that they had together were he felt more alive than he had in ages, he’d take what he could get and cherish it.

  
**Lies Over Truth**  
Once Upon A Time  
_Mad Hatter/Emma Swan_   


She admitted there was something intriguing about the Mad Hatter. Weird and very attractive. He had lied to her, and her “spider sense,” as her son called it, hadn’t gone off. And really, she had preferred the lie to the truth: this guy was really the Mad Hatter, he had hats that allowed him to travel through many lands, and (oh yeah) she could bring the magic back. It was total bull, so she chose to like the lies better. In the lies he still seemed decent, nice, not batshit crazy.

After the curse had broken, while she was trapped in the fairytale land, she almost wished he hadn’t been so insistent about the truth. It didn’t make sense, this world she was trapped in. She wished she was back in Storybrooke, where this was all a delusion in her son’s head. Between Jefferson and August they tried so hard to get her to believe, and in all honesty the lies made more sense. While August hadn’t lied Jefferson had, and she’d prefer Jefferson’s lies to either of their truths.

When she got back, she tracked him down. He was happily reunited with his daughter (which she found out was her son’s doing), he had reconciled with the twenty-eat years of knowing about the curse and the other world and having to watch his daughter be raised by other people. And when they talked, she realized that while she may have held onto his lies over his truths, that, perhaps, knowing the truths wasn’t that bad, either, and maybe she could like the Mad Hatter just as much as she could like Jefferson’s lies.

  
**Not His Choice**  
Murder In Suburbia  
_Emma Scribbins; implied Kate Ashurst/DCI Sullivan_   


It was plain to see. Well, maybe not _plain_ to see, but Sullivan wasn’t interested in her. Not that she’d ever _really_ stood a chance; he’d always seemed to be more drawn towards Ash anyway. Even though Ash seemed to constantly put her foot in her mouth around him he still seemed to be…happy around her. Relaxed. Comfortable. Unless she’d put her foot in it, of course. Then it was just awkward.

But she watched them dance at the charity ball and she knew. She just _knew_. There was no way he’d ever look at her the way he looked at Ash. So she just had to make sure that Ash didn’t make too much of a fool of herself, that she didn’t muck it up too much. Because Ash deserved to be happy, and Sullivan did too. And if those two couldn’t do it on their own, well…they’d have to have a little bit of help. And she was just the woman for the job.


End file.
